


Toxic

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [10]
Category: General Hospital, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha McCall knew better than anyone else in the world, just how toxic she was to the people she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural/General Hospital  
Title: Toxic  
Characters: Sam Winchester and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Sam W./Sam M.  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Samantha McCall knew better than anyone else in the world, just how toxic she was to the people she loved.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Supernatural, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Author's Note: Millions of thanks to Judy for being my friend and for betaing for me. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews, it's much appreciated.  
Words: 646 words without title and ending.

Note: I realize this is longer than a drabble, sorry. I tried to trim the word count down and only managed to get rid of 200 extra words, and this was the end result. Anyway, hope you like that this ended up being a one-shot.

*Toxic*

Word used: TOXIC

# 10 in Love's A Battlefield Series

Samantha McCall knew better than anyone else in the world, just how toxic she was to the people that she loved. She knew it like she knew her name or the color of the sky on a sunny day. 

Samantha knew she was dangerous to be around and had told him so, but surprisingly that hadn't stopped him. Him being Sam Winchester and just how weird was it, that the man she loved, shared the same first name as herself?

Though she had to laugh because it was just too weird but then again, Sam Winchester was all too familiar with weird, as he had told her from the beginning.

Her life was just too ridiculous, if she really took the time to think about it. Then Samantha would turn and look at him and the innocence that came off him in waves nearly broke her heart.

Everything about Sam Winchester told Samantha that even though she loved him and would always do her best to take care of him, he was too fragile.

You wouldn't think that to look at him. One look at his six-foot-four frame would usually have people running for their lives, but Samantha knew better.

Sam was like an overgrown child, so sweet and innocent like a puppy actually, and Samantha never wanted that to change, not for anyone or anything.

However, while Samantha knew that Sam had dealt with a lot of crap during his life, she also knew that it wasn't fair to bring the dangers that existed in her life, into his, so she was going to end it and it was going to be bad.

 

As it turned out, bad wasn't the word. When Samantha had ended things, the look on Sam's face had made something inside her break, but she didn't dare take her words back.

Samantha knew that their breaking up was for the best, because she would just fuck Sam up in the end and he already had his share of pain and problems.

Even though Samantha knew that Sam was angry right now, she knew that Sam would eventually understand her reason for ending things.

Sam knew her better than anyone else did and so she waited for the day when he could come back into her life, because it was unavoidable.

She waited for the day when she would have to repeat the hardest words of her life and send him on his way again, out of her life.

The thought of having to send Sam away again killed Samantha inside little by little every day, but she wouldn't change her mind.

Sam was better off living some version of a white picket fence life, now that he didn't have his brother, or have to hunt any sort of monster or worry about her.

He could find some little blonde to fall in love with and get married and raise the 2.5 kids that he always wanted and Samantha would never get in the way.

She would bite her tongue and stay out of Sam's life because she knew that it was the only thing she could do for him.

When he had walked away from her, Samantha had to force her expression to remain cool and not show what she was really feeling deep inside.

The sight of Sam turning his back on her and walking away was what she wanted for him, but Samantha had been unprepared for just how much it would hurt to do the right thing.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
